


What if banana fish took place in a discord chat room?

by Vibesis11 (orphan_account)



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, I'm losing my shit, Jokes, M/M, Manga & Anime, Memes, Other, ash ashu ASHU, hahah, i'm a monster, you bet bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Vibesis11
Summary: Ok, so basicially I'm taking all 24 episodes of banana fish, but in a discord chat room format. Simply, it's going to be memey. Also, I have remote learning school class thingy so I' try to update when I can. This was inspired by this beautiful story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242978/chapters/63876703
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

It is what it is, you clicked on this, you know the deal. And you're getting it.


	2. Episode 1: oh shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ashu lynxu finds himself in an INTERESTING situation

Usernames: ash (Ashlynx #0812) griff (Griffincal #3376) lobo (maxlobo #2344) eiji ( Eijiokumura #4498) skip skip (skipper #2212) pedo (dino #6666) dead bitch (somerandombananafishuguy #0010) ibee (itsibeshunchi #4404)

-solider fighting shit chat room-

griff -today at 12:03am-  
wait  
I don't feel so good

lobo -today at 12:03am-  
um   
you okay?

griff -today at 12:04am-   
die

lobo -today at 12:04am-  
no  
-griff left the chat room-  
lobo -today at 12:04am-  
fuck

-gang shit ratata chat room-

dead bitch -today at 3: 35am-  
banana fish

ash -today at 3:35am-  
nani  
the fuck?

-dino dino chat room-

pedo -today at 8:01am-  
WHO CHANGED MY NAME11111  
ash -today at 8:01am-  
........

ash -today at 8:02am-  
what did you do to that dead bitch?

pedo -today at 8:02am-  
non of your beeswax bye thot

ash --today at 8:03am-  
bye bye pedo

dino -today at 8:03am-  
finnaly fixedf it

-ash left the chat room-

dino -today at 8:03am-  
FUCK

-airport bitch bitch chat room-

eiji -today at 8:25 am-  
ooo window

ibee -today at 8:26am-  
get  
you ass here  
ei-chan

eiji -today at 8:26am-  
fine >:(

\----------------------------------------  
-bar gang ratata shit chat room-

skip skip -today at 8:30am-  
yeah jpn tourtists are coming

ash -today at 8:30am-  
shit  
damn  
ugh fine  
\- eiji and ibee has joined the chat room-  
eiji -today at 8:31 am-  
hiii  
im eiji  
your ashu right

ash -today at 8:31am-  
wait   
1moment

ashu -today at 8:32am-  
there

eiji -today at 8:32am-  
:( im going to commit arson

ibee -today at 8:32am-  
EIJI NO STOP

ashu -today at 8:32am-  
your probably 14  
you look 14

eiji -today at 8:32am-  
im 19 :) and older than your 17 ass

-bunch of gang shit ratata people join the chat room-

skip skip -today at 8:33am-  
oh  
shit  
-skip skip and eiji leave the chat room-  
ashu -today at 8:33am-  
Oh well -grabs gun-

-end of episode 1-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took long oof

**Author's Note:**

> poggers


End file.
